


Friendship, Seven Style

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: ATF, Friendship, Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #20 (NeonRainbow Press, 2016).Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labour.  For if they fall, the one will lift up his fellow: but woe to him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath not another to help him up.  Ecclesiastes 4:9-10





	Friendship, Seven Style

_One_

He was drunk. There was no way around it. The great Chris Larabee was drunk. Buck snorted. It wasn’t anything new, at least not recently. He took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. At this time of the day, the saloon was nearly empty, leaving few to witness his friend’s condition. Or take advantage of it. It didn’t really matter though. He’d stay put until Chris was able to protect himself.

_Two_

He took a quick glance around as he closed the door behind him. There was no one in sight. No witnesses to his actions. Ezra made his way down the staircase, turned, and quickly disappeared out of sight. While he would have enjoyed seeing Nathan’s reaction upon opening the cash laden envelope, the healer’s benefactor would forever remain a secret. He had to keep up appearances, after all.

_Three_

It wasn’t a very comfortable chair. He’d be the first to admit it. And after two hours, a certain part of his anatomy was totally numb. But it didn’t matter. Whether he spent two hours, or ten, in that hospital waiting room, Vin wasn’t going to move until he was able to see JD for himself. And make sure the kid was really okay.

_Four_

Handing over the required bail money, Chris shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he spotted Ezra. Sitting on the edge of the narrow bed, there was just enough light to illuminate what looked like tar and feathers on the other man’s clothing. He tried to hide his smile. Despite how many times they’d reminded him, he still hadn’t learned that it didn’t pay to gamble with a clan. Especially one with enough clout to have him thrown in jail for the slightest breach of the law. He stepped back to allow the sheriff to unlock the cell door.

_Five_  


The spoon clanked against the side of the mug as he stirred. His patient didn’t seem to notice. Of course, he really didn’t expect him to. It wouldn’t be long though, before his fever returned, and nudged him from his restless sleep. And then Nathan would make sure every drop of that tea disappeared, even if someone had to hold him down. And if Vin protested the taste a little too much, he’d double the dose.

_Six_

Pizza, burgers, Chinese, it really didn’t matter. He doubted Buck would be able to tell the difference. In fact, it would probably be a battle just to get the food down, with the headache he sported. But he needed to eat, and if Buck needed a little convincing, he was just the man to do it. Most people would have picked Chris, the one with a near lethal glare. But JD was pretty sure that wouldn’t work. So, he’d offered, to his friends’ surprise. Hey, it wouldn’t be the first time he took advantage of those “puppy dog eyes.”

_Seven_  


Josiah tossed his cards on the table, choosing to watch the rest of the poker game instead of participating. There wasn’t much he could have done with his cards anyway. He chuckled. His money, so to speak, was on Ezra. He finished off his beer, and then leaned back in his chair. Conversations flew around the table, good-natured teasing and taunting filling in the air. His smile grew wider with every passing minute. And once again, he was led to wonder just what he had done to prompt the good lord to bless him with friends such as these.


End file.
